


Don't Take Him Away

by trebleklef



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad, mandy this is your fault, takumi crying endlessly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleklef/pseuds/trebleklef
Summary: Because Mandy drew a sad picture i wrote a sad fic. https://twitter.com/leokumifucker/status/915167752591159297 heres the tweet





	Don't Take Him Away

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basara Oboro  
> also you will cry  
> This is also heavily unedited and pulled out of my aSSSSS

There was a large flash of light. Before Takumi could blink, Leo dashed in front of him. Sound failed to reach his ears and a sickening taste of dread began to fill his mouth. It was bitter and a heavy taste of iron. He hadn’t even realized that he bit his lip enough to bleed as he watched Leo take the blow helplessly. He also hadn’t realized that he dropped his bow.

Time felt as though it stopped for a moment. Shock was slow to absorb into his system, and his gaze slowly reached the floor. A deafening scream was echoing through his mind. He couldn’t think straight and he very well knew that there was still a powerful mage in front of him armed with a tome that he couldn’t counter. He had to grab the closest thing to him, and his bow was nowhere in reach.

The first thing that Takumi saw was a kodachi fixed to Leo’s armor. It was next to Leo’s own ice blade and in a split decision he deciphered which one was which by their sheaths.  His mind blocked out Leo collapsed onto the floor for the sake of survival. He grabbed the throwing sword and threw it as far as he could, accuracy second to none. The sword ran its way right through the enemy standing before them and they collapsed with a thud onto the floor. The Vallite enemy then vanished into thin air.

Takumi then dropped to his knees and pulled Leo onto his lap, panic slowly setting in. His words were hushed and hard to understand. Takumi cupped Leo’s face and immediately checked his pulse. It was weak but it was still going. His eyes darted towards Leo’s wound. The magic had pierced right through his armor and the wound was deep on his abdomen. Takumi ripped off a portion of his sleeve with his teeth and placed it against the wound with some pressure to stop the bleeding. Leo winced and whined in pain from the slightest touch Takumi gave. He whispered frantic apologies through small sobs to Leo, doing the best he possibly could to try to stop the wound from bleeding and keep his lover as comfortable as possible.

Leo placed his own hand on Takumi’s. His glove was soaked with Leo’s blood. Leo let out a strained breath and struggled to move his other hand up to Takumi’s face. Takumi couldn’t help but feel his heart shatter as Leo struggled to comfort him.

“Leo please…” Takumi rested his forehead against Leo’s, a sob catching in his throat.

“Just… just run…” Leo said, his voice strained.

“No! I won’t leave you! I won’t leave you!” Takumi cried, pulling Leo close to him.

Suddenly more Vallite soldiers appeared from behind the trees. Takumi bit down harshly on his already bleeding lip and pulled a wakizashi out from his sleeve. He removed the fabric from Leo’s wound to free his dominant hand. He held the blade tight with that hand, tight enough to make his knuckles white. He pulled Leo close with his other arm. His hands were shaky and he knew his dexterity would be poor. He grit his teeth hard enough to possibly crack them.

“Don’t take him away from me,” he muttered through a sob. He then inhaled sharply and let out a cry.

“You won’t take him away from me!”

A large ball of fire took out the enemies before them. During the heat of the moment and shock, Takumi had completely forgotten they weren’t alone on the battlefield. They weren’t alone.

Oboro and Hinata ran out from behind the bushes, scratched up and severely bruised. Her basara outfit had been torn to shreds, as had Hinata’s swordsmaster garb. This entire battle had been a huge mistake. Oboro turned her head to see Takumi holding Leo close, Leo slowly bleeding out minute by minute. She gasped, gathering Hinata’s attention. The two rushed to their lord immediately.

“Gods! Milord what happened!” Oboro yelled, taking a part of her own clothes to use as a bandage.

“He… He took a hit for me…” Takumi replied, barely able to utter the words.

Hinata attempted to lift Leo out of Takumi’s arms, but Takumi pulled Leo closer and let out a sharp yell. Tears began to pour down his cheeks and he hid his face in the chest plate of Leo’s armor.

“D-Do you want us to get someone who can use a staff or festal?” Oboro asked hesitantly.

Takumi nodded and sobbed harder. He knew that there wasn’t much time. He placed his blood soaked glove over Hinata’s hand and barely managed to mutter a ‘please’ through his sobs.

His retainers wasted no time and Hinata ran as fast as he could back to their main group. Oboro stayed behind to defend the two while Hinata ran for help. There was no way that Takumi could move without jeopardizing Leo’s situation further and Oboro knew that. She had no choice but to watch over the two of them as waves upon waves of Vallite soldiers discovered them.

Takumi kept his face hidden in Leo’s chest plate. Leo rested his hand against Takumi’s and barely clung to consciousness. Takumi gripped onto Leo’s hand as tight as he could, trying to keep him awake.

“Leo please don’t close your eyes please don’t…” Takumi whispered through sobs, resting his head against Leo’s once again, placing soft kisses on his cheeks and nose.

“I… I can’t Takumi,” Leo said, barely even a whisper.

“No! No no you are not going to sleep!” Takumi yelled, starting to shake Leo slightly to keep him conscious. Tears were pouring down Takumi’s cheeks onto Leo’s armor.

“Takumi…” Leo barely managed.

“Leo please don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me! I can’t live without you please!” Takumi pleaded, gripping onto Leo’s hand tightly.

The panic started to set in further as Leo’s eyes started to close. Takumi pleaded and cried, pounding on Leo’s armor in genuine distress. Oboro dropped her naginata and tried to pull Takumi away from Leo before the situation worsened any further.

“Oboro no! No! Stop!” Takumi cried, fighting her at every given interval.

“Lord Takumi we have to go! We can’t stay here!” Oboro yelled in response.

“I can’t leave him Oboro! I’d rather die than leave him!” he yelled, managing to loosen himself from Oboro’s grip.

“He’s gone milord there’s nothing we can do!” she yelled, grabbing her naginata from the ground. “Grab your bow we need to go!”

Takumi shook his head and punched the ground.

“No…”

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE A HAPPY END... YOU JUST HAVE TO SUFFER IN THE MEMETIME >:D


End file.
